Tsubasa: Forgive Me
by choshuuxkid
Summary: If only Yuki could spread his wings and fly away from his pain and torture. When the prince unexpectedly tries to commit a suicide, everyone is stunned. Will Yuki have the will power to hang onto life? HAITUS.
1. The Hospital: Suicide

**Title**: Tsubasa: Forgive Me  
**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed  
**Series**: Fruits Basket  
**Pairing**: Yuki x Kyou - Yuki x Tohru - Kyou x Tohru  
**Genre**: Romance - Tragedy - Angst  
**Summary**: If only Yuki could spread his wings and fly away from his pain and torture. When the prince unexpectedly tries to commit a suicide, everyone is stunned. Will Yuki have the will power to hang onto life?

* * *

_He closed his eyes as warm tears fled down his silk-like cheeks. He sobbed hard, standing in his bathroom, alone. With one last breath, he pulled the trigger._

* * *

Silence filled the hospital room on the rainy day of April 7th. Inside that room, a novelist, and two young ladies watched in agony at the sleeping form across the room. Sohma Shigure, a former writer crossed his arms into his kimono, empty eyes starring at the tiled floor. 

Beside him, a family member of his, yet much younger, Kagura, the year of the boar sat in silence as well, gripping the end of her dress as tears slid down her petite cheeks. Her long, soft brown hair layered across her cheekbones, hiding her face.

And last, sitting in a spare chair next to a hospital bed, was sixteen-year-old Honda Tohru. She had sad, glossy eyes, as well as thin chocolate-like hair dangling over her shoulders as she starred at the unconscious face of her friend. She held his hand tightly, only feeling a faint sense of warmth.

The boy sleeping in the hospital bed was none other than the prince, Sohma Yuki. His velvet locks covered his pained, yet closed eyes. He was wearing white hospital clothing, and an air mask was over his face, for if it wasn't there, neither would he. He had bandages around his head, and his skin was rather white than usual.

Just then, in the dead of silence, a man walked into the room, wearing a long white coat. He was carrying a notepad, and his eyes were closed. This man was Sohma Hatori, the year of the dragon. He shut the door behind him, walking over to his patient's bedside.

He scribbled something down on the paper, and then sighed, feeling everyone's sadness in the air. " I couldn't get Kyou to come here." he commented softly, knowing that it wouldn't exactly brighten the moment, but at least relieve some curiosity around his family.

Shigure closed his eyes. " It's no surprise. It was _him _after all that found Yuki…in the bathroom…I'm sure it caused a great deal of shock for him." he said in a smooth tone.

More of Kagura's tears fell. Sohma Kyou, the one she loved most was in a great deal of pain, and she knew she couldn't help him. Suddenly, Tohru's voice spoke up.

" Hatori-san…is Sohma-kun…will he be okay?" she asked in a hesitant way, holding the rat's hand a bit tighter. Hatori opened his eyes and looked down at the girl. " A bullet to the head is very fatal, but in Yuki's case, he's very lucky to only be in a coma. Until he wakes up, I cannot tell you for sure about his status." he answered in a very professional way.

Her face fell at the answer. " I see…Sohma-kun…" she said, and starred at Yuki's sleeping face in sadness, " Why…why would he do something like this?"

* * *

Sohma Kyou, the deceived cat of the zodiac stood in the doorway of only one of the Sohma clan's homes. That exact doorway was that of the bathroom, painted with red, dark liquid. An empty expression was on his face as he supported himself by leaning his shoulder on the rim of the door. It was him who had carried the half dead rat in his arms to the hospital, too much of in a hurry to tell anyone. 

He slowly raised a hand to his face, shielding his eyes from the sight, as he remained quiet. His shoulders shook slightly, and a wide grin appeared on his face.

' Such a stupid rat…what a moron…why would you…why would you…' Kyou's angry, yet oddly amused thoughts trailed off as he bit his lower lip, falling to his knees, and still hiding his face from the shame of even letting the air see him cry.

* * *

Back at the hospital, it was time for everyone to say goodbye to the unconscious Yuki, for visiting hours were over. Tohru was the last to leave. Now it was only Hatori sitting by Yuki's side, taking down notes of his breathing, heartbeat, etc. 

In his sleeping form, Yuki began to have strange dreams. All he would see in his hallucination were clouds. He would be looking down on them as the bright sun shone on his back. He could see the bright blue sea beneath him, and everything felt beautiful.

But then, just as his dream started to end, and he would soon return to an empty darkness, the last thing he saw was Kyou, reaching out for him.

* * *

When Tohru and Shigure arrived home, the dog immediately sighed in a cheerful way, a complete change in personality from his last face in the hospital. " Ah…it's so nice to be back home…" he hummed, turning to Tohru. " It's late, Tohru-kun, you can go to sleep if you wish," he offered, smiling as if trying to comfort the saddened Tohru somehow. 

Tohru shook her head, taking off her shoes. " I want to see if Kyou-kun is still here, I want to make sure he is all right," she said, walking upstairs and leaving Shigure to himself. The novelist frowned, placed his arms inside of his beige kimono. He went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.

When Tohru came up the stairs, the first thing she noticed was the clean bathroom. She knew first hand that it must have been Kyou who had cleaned it, how painful that must have been. She walked down the rest of the hall, not seeing him in Yuki's room, or Shigure's work office. The last place he could be, if he was even here, would be in her room.

The door was slightly open, and to her surprise, her predictions were true when she opened it, seeing Kyou sitting crossed legged on her bed and starring down at his lap. She frowned, closing the door behind her and startling Kyou.

" Kyou-kun…you weren't at the hospital…" Tohru said sadly, taking a spot next to him on her soft, pink bed. Shockingly, Kyou grunted, turning his head away from her. " Like I'd be seen in a place like that. It's too much of a burden to mourn for that damn rat," he said angrily, when Tohru clearly knew what he was feeling.

Tohru looked down at her own lap. " Kyou-kun," she started in a low tone, which made him look at her through the corner of his eye, " Thank you…if…it weren't for you…Yuki might have not even had a chance…"

Kyou's eyes widened, and he quickly looked away at such a thought. There was nothing but silence now, but then as Kyou began to get deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, he felt Tohru's small arms lace around his own left arm. He looked at her, startled, and saw that she was crying against his shoulder.

" I don't want to lose him…" she sobbed quietly, gripping at the hem of Kyou's shirt.

Kyou's eyes softened as he watched Tohru cry. He hated to see her cry, but even so, he knew what she was feeling, and he looked down without a word.

* * *

Aoi's Corner

Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please don't mind my poor grammar skills, so if you see a mistake, just excuse it. I also just noticed that there was sort of a similar story to this one, except Kyou is the one in the hospital. The name of the story is called _A Change of Heart _and it's very good, so you should go read it.

Only problem is, I hope I don't get blamed for copying the idea of having a hospital as a setting, since this story came to me a few weeks ago. Anyway, please review and tell me if I should continue this, more Yuki x Kyou fluff to come too in the next chapter.


	2. The Hospital: Gasp

**WARNING**: This story contains **minor yaoi**, which means boy x boy love. If you are not comfortable with this, than you are more than welcome to leave. Do not say that I didn't warn you.

* * *

T h e - N e x t - D a y

* * *

Unlike yesterday, when rain and clouds ruled the sky, the sun happily made it's way to freedom, though the tense air was not at all cheery, for the memory of that moment haunted everyone; if it were mere sight, or just a phone call, the moment when Yuki attempted suicide. 

It was natural for a Sohma to commit suicide. To be truthful, who would really want to live with a dreadful curse, day by day, knowing that you could never fit in with human society? But this had to be different. Yuki was acting far too odd, and they all knew it.

In the main gates of Sohma territory, a young man with both black and white hair made his way down the brick path to make his leave. His clothes were especially accessorized, like any other day. He kept his hands in the hem of his coat pockets, as if pissed about something.

" Haru! Haru!" a youthful voice called out to the young man. He didn't reply nor stop, but when the owner of that voice tugged hold of his arm, he made no refuse to get free. He simply looked away.

" Haru, don't be in such a hurry, the others still need to get ready!" Sohma Momiji argued with his flesh and blood, Sohma Hatsuharu. Momiji was much smaller than Haru, and even looked slightly feminine, but even so, he and Haru were the same age.

Haru simply looked at the boy in anger, which probably meant that he averted to his darker personality, "Black Haru".

" I'm not going to wait that long!" and with that said, he shoved off Momiji's grasp, stomping through the gates and into the world awaiting him. Momiji, left standing there, sighed sadly, and hurried back inside to retrieve the others.

Walking through the crowds of people on the sidewalk, Haru pushed passed them without a second glance. His eyes were narrowed, and teeth were clenched. He felt like strangling his precious Yuki, and killing him himself for even trying to do such a thing as suicide.

* * *

" Oh, is that so? Oh dear. Okay, see you until then." Shigure spoke into the phone, and with a dazed smile, he set it back down into its case. Tohru, just finishing washing some breakfast plates turned to her friend with a curious look. 

" Who was that, Shigure-san?" she asked, not being able to hide the anxiousness in her voice. They were about to go and visit Yuki, for visiting hours were about to start down at the hospital.

" Ha-san just informed me that Haru ran off to the hospital by himself…" Shigure sighed, acting like his old, childish self.

Tohru looked startled as she took the light pink apron off from around her neck. " Do you think he will be okay? He doesn't have the best direction skills…"

Shigure blinked. He hadn't thought to tell Hatori that, though, most likely, his old friend must have already known, so it wouldn't matter. Shigure then tilted his head upwards, as if he would see through the ceiling. Kyou was staying up on the roof again, probably waiting for both Tohru and himself to come out since the cat didn't have a watch on him.

" Well, are you ready?" Tohru suddenly asked, smiling at Shigure as she slipped on her shoes at the doorway. Shigure looked dazed for a moment, but then he nodded, following close behind her.

* * *

" It's a good thing it isn't raining any more, ne?" Shigure hummed in a merry way as he looked past his shoulder, seeing Tohru and Kyou following him closely on the forest path that leads to the city. Shigure didn't own a car, and Hatori's vehicle was already full with Sohma's, so they really had no choice but to walk. 

Tohru simply looked up at him with a sad smile, but said nothing. Kyou completely ignored him, looking away with his hands in his pockets.

Feeling defeated by the depression in the air, Shigure sighed, looking back ahead. He's eyes seemed to turn into an empty shade, as he got lost in his own thoughts.

' There sure have been a big turn in events, hasn't there? Yuki…I was wondering…when you would finally break…' Shigure closed his eyes, keeping his arms inside of his kimono. A gentle breeze blew past the three of them.

Behind the novelist and his thoughts, Tohru stole a glance from the cat, which was looking more out of it by the passing second. Could such a sight of Yuki trying to kill himself have really scarred him? Was he offended that he couldn't have a match with the rat? So many questions bobbled in Tohru's mind, yet she could never find enough courage to ask any of them.

" What?" Kyou asked out of the blue.

Tohru gasped softly, and her cheeks flushed a deep pink, realizing he must have caught her starring. She shook her head, looking away in embarrassment. " I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, it's nothing, really!" she apologized, hoping he would except it and not get annoyed.

Kyou paused for a moment, and then sighed in a troublesome way. " Don't worry about it…" and the conversation ended there.

* * *

Obviously, Hatsuharu and the other four, Sohma Hiro, a cocky boy with a loud mouth, followed by a very shy and yet almost weak Sohma Kisa, whom were around the same age, Kagura, Momiji and Hatori, the one who had to drive them there all arrived at the Hospital before Shigure and the other two came. 

" I want to wait for Kyou-kun, first." Kagura added sadly as they were about to enter the main entrance of the hospital.

Haru turned around and glared at her. " _I _want to see Yuki, _now_." The cow clenched his fists and began to walk inside by himself if needed so. Kagura's face fell, and Hiro, the year of the sheep crossed his arms with a grunt.

" Man, what a stuck up--" before Hiro could continue any further with his distant insult, Hatori calmly closed his eyes and covered to boy's boy with his hand. A moment passed, he took his hand away. " Not in front of Kisa, Hiro. Shall we follow him, then?" Hatori added, looking to the others.

Hiro grunted and took Kisa's hand as she offered it when they all walked in. He could never deny something from Kisa, the year of the tiger.

* * *

Haru dashed through the hospital halls, ignoring odd looks the nurses and other assistants were giving him. He finally came to Yuki's door. It read: "_D - 774_" in the center of it, graved into a small metal frame substance. Taking a breath, and placing his hand on the knob, he opened the door. 

His eyes widened at the sight he saw. There he was, his beloved Yuki, lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. What also surprised him was that Sohma Ayame, the year of the snake was there, sitting beside his younger brother while holding the youth's cold hand, rubbing it as his shoulders shook. The snake's back was facing Haru, so at first, he didn't even notice that the boy was there.

Haru felt himself return back to "white" as his arms suddenly felt weak, and his face looked heartbroken.

" Yuki…" he felt himself say aloud, nearly scaring Ayame to death. Startled, the beautiful looking man turned in his chair to look at who had disturbed him and his brother. Haru was not as surprised as he thought he would be to see Ayame with tear-stained cheeks.

Some of the snake's strands of silver hair stuck to his cheeks as he desperately tried to wipe them away. " Haru…I didn't expect anyone to come for quite some time…sorry…" he said, blinking a few times to get full vision.

As if the cow didn't even hear his relative, Haru sub mindedly walked over to Yuki's bedside, opposite from where Ayame was sitting. The bandages Yuki had were slightly red, thus needing to be replaced. His velvet bangs covered most of the wrappings around his skull, so the wound didn't look as serious as it actually was.

Yuki's breathing somehow had stabilized more over night, so the nurses must have decided to replace the boy's air mask with small tubes that lead up through his nostrils instead. This way, it was more convenient to see the prince's clear face.

For a long time, Haru just starred at his childhood friend, taking in every detail about the rat that he could find. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he controlled it. Ayame noticed Haru's shocked behavior, and his eyes lowered to his younger brother yet again.

" The doctors told me that Yuki's coma should only last a few more days…it…really shocked me." Aya explained, still wiping away the tears. The man was still mentally destroyed after hearing about his brother's incident. The moment he got the phone call, he broke down. Yuki was the most important thing to him, and to even think of loosing his brother to death would be imaginable.

By this, Haru looked down. His silvery, and yet natural bangs covered his eyes as he clenched his fists. He was so angry, so full of emotions he didn't understand. He thought for a moment that he was going to break down and cry, like Ayame that was until a few blurry forms appeared in the doorway.

Those forms being Momiji, Kagura, Hiro, and Kisa, stood somewhat shocked. Hatori however was not there because of the fact that he had to run to his office, and retrieve a few things to check up with Yuki, even though he had the day off today from work.

" Ah! Ayame's already here! When did you get here Ayame?" Momiji chirped as he hopped over to the young man, smiling up at him in a childish way. The snake blinked, and half smiled. " Just a little before you did…I couldn't wait to see Yuki…" he replied, in a non-hyper type of tone like his usual kind.

" Baka! This is no time to be acting all happy and cheery, didn't you even care to look at Yuki?" Hiro raged slightly louder than he meant to, feeling annoyed by the fact that Momiji was acting so happy when a they had almost lost a family member.

Momiji frowned, turning to Hiro who was now in front of him, followed by a sad looking Kisa. " I was just trying to brighten up the mood…Ayame looked so sad…and like he said, Yuki will get better!" Momiji insisted, as he stole a side-glance at Yuki.

Hiro grunted, folding his arms as he took a seat in a metal chair, starring at Haru now, not wanting to get emotional if he dared to look at Yuki. " Hey…" he mumbled, noticing that Haru was looking uneasy, as if he had averting to "Black Haru", but that wasn't the case.

Haru's mouth started to slowly move as if he was possessed, but no words came out. Hiro blinked, slightly freaked out by this and left Haru alone as the ox continued to angrily stare at the rat.

Meanwhile, Kagura folded her hands up close to her chest, as if concerned. " I'm going to wait for Kyou-kun out in the hall." she warned the others quietly, and before she left, she looked at Yuki in a worried way. Momiji watched her leave, and wrinkled his nose as well and took a seat, putting his palms under his chin as he starred at the rat.

" I wonder why he did it?" Momiji thought allowed, receiving glances from the others. Ayame looked away, wanting to avoid the question, Kisa didn't say anything, and Haru still remained quiet. The rabbit knew Hiro wouldn't comment, so any reply would've been wishful thinking.

Suddenly, the five Sohma's heard a yelp of fear come from Kagura down the hall. Curiously startled, Hiro and Momiji popped their heads of the room, to see that the carrot-top cat had slumped against the hospital wall, falling to his knees with his hands on his head, teeth clenched. Tohru was bent over, trying to see what was wrong with Kyou, and Kagura immediately went over to her lover, stunned with concern.

" What the hell's wrong with _him_?" Hiro asked to no one in particular as his eyes went wide. It wasn't like Kyou to just fall on his knees like that, as if he had the worst headache on earth.

Afar, Kyou kept his eyes tightly shut and started to grip at his hair as images from the previous night flashed through his mind without warning, causing pain everywhere.

* * *

_The night was cold, and the rain was even fiercer. Nearly hysterical, Kyou ran as fast he could through the mud and branches of the Sohma forest, with a half dead boy in his arms. While panting, Kyou hesitantly looked down at the red body in his arms._

' _Damn it…he feels so cold…he's loosing so much blood…why won't it stop? At this rate…he'll…' the cat thought, and all the while, Yuki felt like a mere rag doll in his arms. _

* * *

" NO--" Kyou yelled a little too loud, leaning his forehead against the tiled floor in a bowing motion as more flashbacks came, and each one hurt even more. It had felt like a year had passed since that night, but yet it was only the previous day. 

" Kyou-kun? What's wrong?" Tohru asked frantically with a hand slightly rubbing Kyou's back, with some hope in the back of her mind that was helping his mysterious pain.

' This hospital…is it…making me…?' Kyou drifted in and out of his thoughts, without even realizing the others were trying to talk to him.

* * *

Aoi's Corner

Eh…okay, this chapter didn't exactly go as planned. I was hoping to put in Yuki x Kyou fluff, but I ended up putting in some Haru x Yuki slashing instead (That pair is not a major couple, by the way, in my story at least.), I sort of felt like I would be going to fast with the story if I immediately put in some Kyou x Yuki.

Wow, what a crappy cliffhanger. Hah. I guess I made Kyou look sort of pathetic making him convert into shock and pain all of a sudden, just when Shigure and the gang arrive at the hospital. I'm actually very sleepy right now, so I could think of nothing else. But! I promise I shall put in some Yuki x Kyou stuff. Please review! Your comments just make these chapters fly by faster!

Please excuse any errors I make in this story. (;-;)


	3. The Hospital: Dream

**WARNING**: This story contains **minor yaoi**, which means boy x boy love. If you are not comfortable with this, than you are more than welcome to leave. Do not say that I didn't warn you.

* * *

With a worried expression, Shigure watched Kyou struggle as he ran a hand through his loose dark hair, sighing. " I thought we came here for Yuki," he muttered so no one could hear him.

After a few moments of intense pain, the cat finally began to breathe normally, calming down a bit.

' This is…so stupid. I can't collapse like this…I…can't be weak…_damn it_…' With more thoughts floating through Kyou's mind, he shook his head, forcing them away and let go of his now untidy hair. With his bangs still over his eyes, he motioned to get up, so by default everyone had backed up, all accept for Kagura.

He stood up a bit wobbly, holding onto the wall for support. Still breathing heavily, he murmured something in a tone he didn't mean to sound so weak, " Let's go…I'm fine."

Kagura put her dainty, small hands over her mouth, with her eyes still watering. " Are you…sure you'll be all right, Kyou-kun?" she asked almost hysterically. " Yeah." Kyou replied, not paying much attention to her as his eyes were fixed on Yuki's hospital bedroom.

' Damn that rat…he owes me…big time.' Kyou thought, realizing that he was clenching his fists again.

All of a sudden, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist so tight, he might choke.

Blinking wide-eyed, he looked down to see that Kagura was holding him like that almost as if she was giving the hint that she wanted to hurt him for making her worry, since she was the year of the boar. However, she knew that violence in public would be trouble, nonetheless in a hospital.

" Ah, Kagura, let go!" Kyou growled, trying to pry her off of him with all his strength, which wasn't very much. Kagura sobbed onto his chest in a childish way, " Oh, Kyou-kun, you scared me! Don't _ever _do that _again_!" she cried, hugging him tighter on each word.

Tohru and the others whom were watching just sweat dropped, and proceeded to going into Yuki's room.

* * *

As Shigure and Tohru entered the room, Hiro went back to sit at his chair, folding his arms in a cocky way as Kisa quietly started to have a conversation with him. Momiji, however, sprinted over to Tohru, smiling brightly as he fought the temptation not to hug the young girl, whom was only a year older than him.

" Konnichiwa, Tohru-chan!" he greeted, holding onto her arm instead of his other wish. Tohru smiled down at the rabbit in return, chuckling softly. " Hello to you to, Momiji-kun."

" Ah, Aya, I didn't think you would be here so early." Shigure commented as he stood over by his dear friend and cousin, the snake. Ayame looked up at him, still a little depressed but forced a smile. " I wanted to make sure Yuki was okay." he said to the novelist, still holding his brother's hand.

" Yeah, I understand," Shigure, replied, looking down at Yuki's sleeping face. It brought pain to him to see the rat in such a state, but he hid it, just like Momiji was doing with a smile.

The dog then looked up at Haru, whom was still looking as if he were about vomit all over them like the victims of evil spirits did in old horror movies. A bored expression overthrew Shigure as he stared at the cow, his arms inside of his kimono.

" …Haru?" he finally asked, raising a brow.

His name suddenly caused him to snap out of it, and Haru started to breathe heavily as he covered his face with his hand, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. " I…can't stay in here. I'm going outside…for some fresh air…" and with that said, he ran off, down the hall and exiting the hospital.

Shigure blinked, starring after the boy. " Eh…how strange." he muttered, and then lifted his index finger and thumb to his chin, ' Maybe there's a "Gray Haru"…a side similar to a psycho-path!' Shigure mused, chuckling to himself of his little joke.

Just then, the off-duty doctor, Sohma Hatori walked into the room casually with a notepad in hand. Everyone turned to look at him, and said nothing. He walked up to where Haru was once standing and studied Yuki's somewhat peaceful face, writing something down.

Shigure blinked. " Hello to you too, Ha-san." he commented sarcastically, since the man hadn't even said a single word. Curious, Hatori looked up with an arched brow. He didn't say anything. Instead, he sighed and placed a wrist against his hip.

" Well anyway, all of you have nothing to be sad about anymore. Yuki will be able to wake up soon at the rate he's going in. The only reason he's alive is because the bullet only brushed pass flesh, and barely any part of the skull. I doubt he would miss on purpose, if his main goal were to kill himself, so I suspect that something must have _distracted_ him. In any case, if it were not for Kyou, he might have passed away from blood loss."

Hatori took a seat in a spear chair with one leg crossed over the other. " He shouldn't have any brain damage, but he may feel woozy for a week or so." the dragon finished, resting his cheek against the top half of his hand, closing his eyes from the lack of sleep the previous night.

Ayame smiled silently to himself, feeling even more relieved than before. The others smiled, and Tohru clasped her hands together in joy, " Oh, so that makes Kyou-kun a hero, doesn't it? Maybe he doesn't hate Sohma-kun after all!" she said happily.

Shigure then added, " Yeah, it's no surprise to me. After all, I always thought they had a _thing _for one another, what with all their fighting. I believe that Kyou is the type to express his feelings in rage, ne?"

Tohru sweat dropped. " Um…that's not really what I meant…"

" Kyou-kun?" Kagura's voice could be heard in the room. It held worry.

Everyone turned their heads to see Kyou in the doorway, Kagura by his side, not embracing him this time. The cat looked stunned and wide-eyed, starring at Shigure with such a hate in his eyes it was indescribable. His jaw went slack and his hands started to shake slightly.

" Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked, worried from the expression on his face.

Snapping back to reality, Kyou clenched his teeth, turning and running away from Yuki's room, as far as he could get. His orange-like hair covered his eyes as he ran.

' A hero? A _hero_? I knew I shouldn't have come here! I could've just let that rat die--' Kyou stopped in his thoughts, his eyes going wide as he still ran, and then a moment after he shook his head, closing his eyes once more. ' Stupid rat…the only reason I saved you was…because…I wanted to beat you in a match! …Right?'

* * *

" Kyou-kun!" Kagura called after her love, and motioned to follow him but was stopped by Shigure.

Startled, Kagura turned to see that Shigure had gently grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere. He smiled down at her in a comedic way. " You'd better not follow him," he suggested.

Kagura gasped, starring at her elder relative angrily. " But why? He needs me! It's _your_ fault anyway!"

' Eh…I was only joking.' Shigure mused, and then sighed in a childish manner. " I think…the best thing for him right now is just space. It's not everyday you see someone try to kill themselves, ne?" he said, trying to reason with her the best he could.

Kagura pouted, still not liking the idea of leaving Kyou alone. Shrugging her arm from Shigure's grasp, and unhappily walked over to yet another chair in the hospital room, sitting down with one leg crossed over the other. She glared to the side, giving the hint that she wanted to be somewhere else.

Shigure sighed, running a hand through his hair. ' What a day…' he thought to himself, when it was still only noon.

* * *

Haru sat outside of the hospital on a small bench, keeping his head leaned back and his hazel eyes shut. The wind softly caressed his multi-colored hair back and forth, causing the ox some sort of peace.

At his sides, his hands were clenched into balled fists, at this he was trying to cool off some steam. He was acting so strangely ever since he got that dreadful call, the one that informed him that he had almost lost his love, Yuki.

Maybe the shock was just too much for him - maybe he just needed to make sure that Yuki was alright, and when he was, Haru had just broken down in sorrowful relief. He didn't know, but he hoped the answer would come soon, for the pain he was feeling was just too much to handle.

Just then, someone bolted out through the large entrance doors of the hospital, passing Haru in an instant. He opened his eyes to see who had run past him. Bewildered, he noticed that it was Kyou who was fading in the horizon.

Suspicious, Haru turned and looked at the hospital, wondering what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, with all of he talking and whispers inside of the rat's room, Yuki himself felt his dreams return to him, and yet they were much different than before.

…

_Yuki stood in his bathroom, starring at himself through a mirror, and his hands were weakly pressed against the sides of a sink. His warm colored eyes were filled with tears and his was chewing on his lower lip, drowning himself in his sorrow._

_He knew he was a mess, and so did everyone else. He felt so alone…Tohru's constant smile sent him into his own grief, envying her, for he knew he would never be able to smile like that. He was jealous of Shigure for always being happy…he was jealous of his brother for being so high spirited…_

_The rat suddenly yelled in anger for a mere instant, holding his head as he dropped to his knees, letting more of his sadness fall from his eyes._

_Years of pain and torture suddenly flew threw his veins like a newly born virus, having poisonous volts of agony travel throughout him, inside and out. He hated himself - he hated everything about him. But most of all, he hated himself for having ever met the cat of the zodiac._

" …_Kyou…" he muttered - so low in fact, that even he could not hear himself speak it. He seemed to tense down a bit at the name, but still, the pain just shot through him like arrows._

_Yuki closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he stretched his left arm out, grabbing something not far from him. His pupils suddenly grew to one color - hazel brown, looking as if he were already dead. He gripped the object firmly in his palm, and sniffled._

_He let his other arm fall to his side limply as he weakly stood up, holding onto the sink for support._

' …_I want to leave this place…I don't want to live like this…I have no reason to…I…' Yuki drifted out from his thoughts as he closed his eyes as warm tears fled down his silk-like cheeks…_

' …_Can never…'_

_He sobbed hard, standing in his bathroom, alone. _

' …_Make him…'_

_With one last breath, he pulled the trigger. _

' …_Love me…'_

_Suddenly - the bathroom door flew open…_

…

To everyone's shock in the hospital room, Yuki's sleeping form started to breath rather hard, and his hands subconsciously started to grip at the white sheets, making all their heads turn to him.

Hatori sat up in surprise as the machine beside the rat's bed started to make loud noises, signaling that the boy's heart beat was getting faster and faster. Ayame froze in his place and Tohru put her hands over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes, not knowing what to do in such a situation.

" Yuki!" Shigure exclaimed in a serious manner, looking just as bewildered as everyone else.

Quicker than ever, Hatori bolted from his seat and went over to his relative, immediately placing his hand on the boy's chest to somehow steady the rate at which his chest was moving. He quickly grabbing for some hospital equipment and turned to his childhood friend, Shigure, for a mere second.

" Shigure! Go - get someone!" he ordered, grabbing for a mask and placing it over Yuki's face as he struggled in his sleep, moving his knees and arms, making it extremely difficult for Hatori to help him. Without a second thought about it, Shigure ran out of the room.

Tohru and the others watched in horror as Yuki started to now yelp and yell in pain, as if feeling the force of his near death experience explode within him. The rat started to get a nosebleed as more time flew by, and all the while, Hatori was silently cursing as he did all he could until more professionals came to his side.

* * *

As fast as he could, Shigure ran down the halls, and came to the front desk of the hospital, since he oddly found no one in the halls, probably because of the fact that it was Sunday, and that most people were off from work, beside those who rarely worked on such duties.

The dog placed his hands on the edge of a young women's desk, catching his breath as he looked at her helplessly, knowing that his hair was probably a slight mess and his clothes were a bit out of place from running.

The young woman, with her hair wrapped in a bun and a phone pressed against her ear, looked up at Shigure with an unexpected expression. " Um…yes? Can I help you?" she asked, silently complimenting the dog on how attractive he looked in her thoughts.

Shigure swallowed, and said desperately, " The…there's an emergency…down that hall…it's…my young cousin, he…he needs help!" he said between breaths.

The nurse gasped softly and put the phone down on the receiver, and then picked it up once more as she dialed a number, probably calling for another doctor. " Which room is it?" she asked while the phone on the other line rang.

" D-D…774." he replied, fixing his clothes.

* * *

Outside of the hospital, Haru, whom was still sitting on a wooden bench, turned his head to look through the glass walls of the hospital, to see Shigure talking with the nurse at the front desk almost frantically.

Arching a brow, he quietly questioned himself on what had happened. He stood up. " …Yuki?"

* * *

Aoi's Corner

Whee - another chapter done. I rather liked this one; it had a lot of angst, which I love. And yes - the confession by Yuki was released as well, clearly revealing that he loved Kyou. Ha ha. Yaoi is such a wonderful thing, is it not?

Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, guys. I thank you for your reviews and I hope more come, I just love them! I hope I actually finish this story, though, and not lose confidence in myself to stop (Which I have done in the past, unfortunately.) Well - until next time! (Please excuse any mistakes I make in this story!)

Note - "ne" means "right", which I am making Shigure say a lot.


End file.
